Electronic mail has become an important means for communicating in business and other contexts. Users often have multiple devices for accessing electronic mail, including one or more computers and an array of wireless devices. In addition, users may have the ability to access electronic mail from devices they do not own or control. Users want to be able to access their electronic mail from any device.
With many existing electronic mail systems, electronic mail messages are downloaded to the device on which the message is read or information about the message is maintained on the device. Thus, information about a particular message may be located on multiple devices in multiple locations. A particular device may not be on the network or accessible to other devices at any given time.
These existing electronic mail systems do not provide an adequate mechanism for synchronizing the state of a user's electronic mailbox on one device with the state of the user's mailbox on another device.